Luna Defectio Eclipse de Lune
by Nebelhime
Summary: Luna chantonnait doucement une chanson un peu louche qu’elle aimait bien auparavant. Le crépuscule gardait la goût sucré de l’aurore, l’espoir en moins …
1. Ciel d'aurore

_Cela fait peut-être deux ou trois ans que je n'avais plus écrit de fanfictions HarryPotterienne. La lecture du tome 6 m'a replongée dans tout ça et m'a donné envie de donner vie à l'un de mes personnages préférés, dans une perspective d'avenir plus ou moins proche. Soyez donc indulgents ! _ _Les reviews et tous autres commentaires sont les très bienvenus !_

_Bonne lecture !_

Luna Defectio (Eclipse de Lune)   
Chapitre 1 

**Ciel d'aurore**

Une plume crissait sur le papier, à la lueur vacillante d'une bougie, à l'autre coin de la pièce. Un souffle presque imperceptible, menaçant la flamme, et des soupirs un peu inquiétants. Cherchant à oublier la présence auprès d'elle, la jeune femme se recroquevilla doucement sous la couverture et ferma les yeux, retenant son souffle.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, ce matin-là, elle sentit que ce n'était pas un jour semblable aux autres. Dans l'odeur discrète du pain tiédi, dans les dessins que traçait la buée sur les carreaux de la chambre, dans le frisson qui la parcourut lorsqu'elle posa un pied sur le plancher. Quelque chose. Il se souvenait de voix d'autrefois, de plaisanteries d'adolescents même plus drôles, de quêtes un peu vaines pour des jours meilleurs. Des vers un peu bancals lui hantaient l'esprit. Il faisait froid.

- Tu es réveillée, ma chérie ? Demanda-t-on de l'autre bout de la pièce.

Elle ne répondit rien, contemplant les timides reflets de lumière de l'aurore. Faisant mine d'ignorer son mari, elle descendit doucement les escaliers, s'imprégnant des craquements rassurants des marches de bois. Rêveuse, elle marcha jusqu'à la cuisine, tâta des mains jusqu'à trouver sa baguette magique qui alluma aussitôt de petites sources de lumières tièdes aux quatre coins de la pièce. Epuisée, elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise et resta immobile quelques instants, en chemise de nuit, le regard vide.

Des bras l'enlacèrent, et une chevelure rousse vint se lover contre sa nuque.

- Loony, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

L'intéressée haussa les épaules et murmura distraitement :

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça s'il te plaît …

Elle avait à peine 20 ans. Elle s'était mariée tôt, parce qu'avec tout ce qui arrivait, les menaces, les décès, les combats, elle avait eu peur de mourir seule, sans jamais qu'un homme l'ai serrée contre lui. Elle s'était prise à aimer un peu à tort et à travers, un peu n'importe qui. Tant qu'on ne se moquait pas d'elle, de ses croyances, de ses utopies. Elle avait fini par se sentir bien avec lui, parce qu'il oubliait la plupart du temps ses crises de folie passagères.

- Tu es bien décidée à ne rien me dire ? Dit-il d'un ton déçu en s'écartant.

Luna se retourna et, se mordant la lèvre, finit par répondre en baissant les yeux :

- Oh tu sais, c'est un peu comme d'habitude. Je crois regretter des choses, alors que je ne sais pas si je saurais les perdre …

Il sourit.

- Toujours la même, tu sais …

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre.

- Toujours pas décidée à prendre mon nom ?

- Non, Luna Weasley, ça sonne pas vraiment bien à mon goût.

Il sourit doucement et d'un coup de baguette magique, amena une chaise à côté d'elle, ainsi qu' un petit déjeuner qui frémissait sur le buffet.

C'est alors que ses yeux se tournèrent vers la fenêtre où deux yeux globuleux semblaient la contempler. Machinalement, elle se leva et ouvrit sans précaution, recevant sur le visage la claque du froid matinal. Un hibou noirâtre déposa des revues un peu chiffonnées sur le rebord de la fenêtre et s'envola aussitôt sans demander son reste. Avec un soupir, la jeune femme les ramassa doucement et les contempla avec un léger sentiment de mélancolie au fond du cœur. Elle caressa les couvertures de papier glacé, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Des vestiges figés de ce à quoi elle s'appuyait avant, de ses rêves un peu trop décalés. Elle avait peut-être trop donné à des amis qui n'étaient que de passage, les avait suivis dans une vie qui n'était pas la sienne, peut-être …

- Tu lis encore ça ? Retentit la voix pleine d'incompréhensions de Ron Weasley qui se levait pour prendre les vieux numéros du Chicaneur des mains de sa femme.

- Parfois, oui, répondit-elle d'un ton rêveur. Ca me rappelle des choses …

Elle détourna les yeux lorsqu'il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Pas de nouvelles sinon ? fit-elle d'un ton désinvolte.

Et elle écouta Ron ouvrir la Gazette du Sorcier et lui faire la liste des décédés et disparus d'une voix monocorde.

…….

_Ils sirotaient tous un verre de Biéraubeurre à la terrasse des Trois Balais, riant un peu, oubliant un instant qu'il fallait bientôt réfléchir à leur véritable avenir, pas celui des rêves inavoués et des suggestions légères. Elle les regardait tous, un à un, tout en ramassant les bouchons des bouteilles pour les fourrer dans sa poche. Petite Serdaigle perdue parmi des Griffondors aux rires trop francs. _

_Elle s'imaginait se lever soudain, déclarer qu'après la mort de son père, elle deviendrait rédactrice du Chicaneur et serait promise à un grand avenir dans le journalisme._

_Au lieu de ça, elle était restée assise, les écoutant tranquillement, tripotant maladroitement ses breloques en ferraille qu'elle aimait tant. Elle avait eu peur …_

……..

La main malheureuse, Luna jetait violemment dans la cheminée les anciennes Gazette du Sorcier découpées, déchiquetées en tout sens. C'était peut-être facile, trop, songeait-elle les yeux brillants, mais tant pis. Son quotidien commençait à lui échapper tandis que chaque jour se répétait sous la forme du jour suivant. Elle avait même failli vouloir des enfants. En ces temps de trouble …

- Luna, les invités sont là, lança Ron d'un ton enjoué depuis le couloir.

Elle leva la tête, essoufflée, repoussant une de ses longues mèches blondes qui lui tombaient devant le visage. D'anciens camarades de classe, toujours les mêmes, qui discuteraient des mêmes sujets graves avec des larmes cachées au fond du cœur.

- J'arrive …

Après avoir lancé une dernière poignée de journaux elle se releva, et contempla quelques instants son reflet dans le miroir. Après avoir arrangé un tant soit peu sa coiffure et le sombre au dessus de ses paupières, elle tira la langue à son image offusquée, et bondit vers les nouveaux venus.

……

_- Et toi, Loony, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire après ta dernière année ?_

_Luna s'arrêta et se tourna vers Ron et ses amis, assis nonchalamment dans le parc._

_- Oh … Je reprendrais peut-être le magazine de mon père …_

_-Le Chicaneur ? En es-tu sûre ? S'étonna Harry._

_Elle haussa les épaules et répliqua :_

_- Les gens ont besoin d'un peu de folie pour tenir le coup, maintenant, ça fait du bien de lire autre chose que des comptes-rendus de crimes et de mort dans un journal. Un peu de rêve avec quelques théories certes fantaisistes … Ils en ont besoin … Surtout maintenant …_

_Ce dernier sourit._

_- Oui, dans ce sens là, tu as sans doute raison._

_Elle répondit à son sourire et fila vers le château._

………

Amère, elle n'osa participer aux au-revoir, aux accents toujours d'adieux, un peu anxieux, et très incertains. Elle restait dans le séjour, à regarder les photos de classe de ses dernières années à Poudlard, et les rapports des réunions. Une lutte s'organisait et curieusement, elle n'avait plus du tout envie d'y participer. Elle ressentait de plus en plus le désir de s'affacer doucement, s'éclipser, disparaître de cette frénésie, ne plus avoir à soutenir les regards trop adultes des jeunes gens. Plus avoir à supporter la véhémence qui les animait tous, et les faisait vivre.

Luna chantonnait doucement une chanson un peu louche qu'elle aimait bien auparavant. Au fond de sa gorge, une pointe d'angoisse et de doutes.

Le crépuscule gardait la goût sucré de l'aurore, l'espoir en moins …


	2. Lueur d'automne

_Voilà, deuxième chapitre ! Arrivé un peu vite, je commence à savoir où je vais, lol. En espérant que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 2 : Lueur d'automne**

Elle avait des larmes plein les yeux, et de la rancœur à lui en couper le souffle. Elle se sentait étouffée, la poitrine comprimée par trois années de mensonge. Elle s'était illusionnée elle-même et soudainement tout lui semblait insupportable. Le bonheur des autres, la cécité de Ron, la respiration à côté d'elle, la pièce, la maison, les sourires absents qu'on lui adressait dans la rue. S'efforçant de devenir respectable, elle avait oublié qui elle était. Soudain, comme si les couvertures lui brûlaient soudain la peau, elle se leva, fermement décidée de changer de vie et de retrouver chacun de ses souvenirs perdus. C'était sans doute idiot, un petit espoir débile et maladroit, mais …

- Loony ? Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

- Ecoute Ron, je dois partir.

- Qu … Quoi ? En pleine nuit ?

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard, lança-t-elle en jetant une cape sur ses épaules et en enfilant ses chaussures.

Le jeune homme la regarda partir d'un air ébahi puis finit par se laisser tomber dans le lit, ne sachant que penser.

* * *

On frappait violemment à la porte. Harry alluma la lumière, hébété, chercha d'une main incertaine ses lunettes sur la table de nuit et alluma la lumière. Dans un silence éphémère, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Mais des poings impérieux martelaient la porte.

Exaspéré, il se leva, enfila une robe de chambre et descendit ouvrir.

- Ron ?

Son ami attendait là, les cheveux en bataille, l'air égaré, haletant ;

- Que se passe-t' …

- C'est Luna !

- Luna ?

- Elle est partie, Harry !

- Partie ?

Il hausse les épaules et ajouta :

- Une simple dispute de ménage ? Ou elle voulait juste sortir ?

- Non non, tu n'en sais rien, répliqua Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

Il bouscula Harry et s'engouffra dans le couloir.

- Elle est préoccupée ces derniers temps, elle est bizarre, elle tourne en rond, ne répond plus quand je lui adresse la parole …

- C'est si grave que ça ? Grommela Harry en songeant que les problèmes de couple de son meilleur ami ne semblaient pas si graves pour le réveiller ainsi à trois heures du matin.

- Bien sûr ! S'indigna l'intéressé.

- Je veux dire, encore tu m'aurais réveillé dans l'urgence pour une attaque de Mangemorts, ou … Mais parce que Luna est partie faire un tour …

- Tu ne la connais pas, elle a toujours été un peu …

- Bizarre ? Ricana Harry. C'est ce que tout le monde s'est tué à te dire quand tu as commencé à la fréquenter.

Ron se tut et contempla le parquet. Il ne savait quoi répondre.

* * *

Une plume au bout des doigts, un parchemin à la main, Luna errait dans le vent froid d'octobre. Au gré des rues, elle traçait quelques mots sur un coin de la feuille et repartait, les yeux hagards, sans trop savoir où ses pas la menaient. Elle était peut-être, sans doute, un peu, beaucoup folle. Mais ça faisait du bien de n'avoir rien à penser, rien à jouer.

Elle finit par s'asseoir sur une balançoire froide qui grinçait un peu, au milieu d'un parc brumeux. Fredonnant toujours, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pouvait faire, à ce qu'elle deviendrait. Qui elle appellerait. Ginny. Neville, un peu comme elle, gentil timide aux joues trop rondes qu'on évitait un peu. Des insignifiantes aux rires futiles, d'autres Serdaigles qui l'avaient déjà oubliée. Elle se sentait l'envie irrépressible de faire partager quelque chose, ce qui bouillonnait en elle, mais ne savait pas à qui s'adresser.

Quelqu'un s'approcha, ses pas doucement amortis par l'herbe blanche, la balançoire voisine répondit à celle qui se balançait mollement.

- Que fais-tu là ?

Luna se tourna vers Malefoy qui la dévisageait de son regard froid.

- Je songe, à ce que j'aurais du faire et penser, plus tôt …

Sous le regard insistant du jeune homme, elle ajouta :

- Alors que j'ai l'impression que tout autour de moi est un rêve. Des anciens camarades de classe ridiculement liés dans cette lutte, tous attachés ensemble, tous aveugles, tous …

Une larme tomba sur l'herbe, se gelant en minuscules particules de givre.

- Je comprends plus rien à tout ça …

Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui la poussait à se confier ainsi, en pleine nuit, à ce presque parfait inconnu. La scène lui semblait irréelle, alors que le grincement des balançoires résonnait dans le silence le plus lourd.

- Je crois que je peux comprendre, finit-il par lâcher, comme à contrecœur.

Etonnée, Luna leva la tête.

- J'ai beau combattre à leurs côtés, avoir renié mes origines, délaissé mes amis –si jamais j'en ai eu, mais ils me regarderont toujours de travers, je ressens une pression, sans cesse, sur moi … Enfin, je ne ferais jamais partie des leurs.

Elle étouffa une seconde larme.

- Entre autres, oui, murmura-t-elle.

Après un silence que seul le sifflement du vent venait briser, elle finit par ajouter :

- Tu viens souvent ici ?

- ça dépend … J'étouffe à force de vivre dans la même maison qu'eux. C'est absolument idiot d'avoir cherché ce rapprochement. Comme pour …

- Oublier tout ce qui se passe autour …

- Ouais …

Luna lui adressa un faible sourire et se leva, un peu gênée.

- En sachant cela, ce sera peut-être plus facile de le supporter. Je vais repartir, Ron va s'inquiéter …

Elle se leva et partit, le cœur un peu plus léger. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se tourna vers Malefoy, toujours assis, pensif, sur sa balançoire, en un tableau semi comique, semi inquiétant.

- Tu sais, plus tard, je voudrais écrire des histoirespour faire rêver les gens …

Elle s'éloigna avec un léger sourire jouant sur ses lèvres, sans même attendre de réponse.

Malefoy sourit à son tour dans le noir. Soudain, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose dans l'herbe. Il se pencha et ramassa un bout de parchemin où quelques mots avaient été maladroitement tracés.

_Sous les saules en pleurs _

_Sous les implacables_

_Sous les Ailleurs fades,_

_Les contes un peu trop grisâtres _

_Les idéaux déchiquetés _

_Sous les saules en pleurs._


	3. Frissons de Lune

_Pairing : (j'avais oublié, honte à moi !) ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont bien sûr à Mme J.K Rowling._

_Auteur : Nebelhime_

_Perso principal : Luna Lovegood (« une aura de folie douce »)_

_Déclaration de l'auteur : Voilà, ces temps ci les idées fusent. J'ai eu un instant peur de ne pas réussir à mener mes personnages, mais finalement c'est venu naturellement.Je voulais remercier Magystra et Kaorulabelle pour leurs reviews encourageantes, merci beaucoup !

* * *

_

**Chapitre 3 : Frissons de lune**

D'un premier abord, la maison pouvait être déserte. Il y avait comme un malaise entre les murs, comme des absences d'air tout d'un coup, qui faisait que le souffle se coupait, et que l'on se sentait soudain disparaître … Mais Luna n'était pas seule. En tendant attentivement l'oreille, elle décelait des murmures précipités venant d'en bas, presque imperceptibles, trahissant la présence de son mari, et de ses amis. Elle hésitait, entre rester là à ignorer ce qui se disait sur elle, ou descendre et mettre fin à ces conversations qui n'avaient plus de sens. Des pas rageurs commençaient à résonner à travers les murs, le ton montait. Comme une maison qui prenait doucement vie, s'imprégnant des sons, les déformant à sa guise, les rendant presque inhumains …

* * *

- Ecoute, Ron, ça ne peut plus durer, s'insurgea Harry.

- Mais …

- Elle n'est plus digne de confiance, Ron, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton furieux.

Ron chercha le regard d'Hermione qui détourna les yeux en rougissant. Il se tordait nerveusement les mains. S'ils déclaraient qu'elle n'était plus digne de confiance, ils allaient non seulement la radier de l'Ordre mais aussi lui interdire de la revoir, ou encore lui effacer la mémoire, ou encore, la faire disparaître … Il ravala son émotion. Il était interdit, en temps de guerre, de se laisser aller à ses états d'âme.

- Ecoutez, en ce moment, il y a trop de choses qui nous tombent dessus. Je suis sûr, certain qu'elle ne ferait de mal à personne. Elle veut juste respirer un peu …

- Je me doute, balbutia la jeune femme en tortillant une de ses mèches brunes, mais tu comprends que nous nous méfions …

- Non je ne comprends pas, cria Ron. Vos réactions sont extrêmes, vous méprisez tout, vous ne pensez pas qu'à … Qu'à _lui_. Vous vous êtes enfermés dans cette lutte sans penser à vivre à côté, vous …

- Ron … Fit Hermione en lui lançant un regard suppliant.

Il s'assit et se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Partez… S'il vous plaît…

Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Hermione le fit taire et le tira dehors.

* * *

En entendant ses pas s'approcher, Luna dissimula les parchemins dans son tiroir et le scella rapidement. Le visage de Ron apparut tandis qu'il montait les escaliers.

- Qui était-ce ? Demanda-t-elle en feignant l'ignorance.

Les yeux sombres du jeune homme brillaient étrangement.

- Oh rien de bien important, répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

Tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit, le regard lointain, elle se leva pour le rejoindre. Le patchwork du couvre-lit était vraiment très laid, songeait-elle avec un léger amusement tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers lui. Ses couleurs criardes agressaient l'œil et réchauffaient la rétine. Oubliant ce détail, elle s'assit à côté de lui et sans un mot posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle s'en voulait, de choisir son bien pour le mal des autres. Délibérément égoïste, en risquant des liens, des vies, tout ça pour des coups de tête. Mais elle sentait, au plus profond d'elle, que c'est ce qu'elle devait faire. Pour ne pas devenir véritablement folle. Folle à s'en arracher les cheveux, à s'en arracher les yeux, à s'en briser le cœur.

- Ron …

- Hmm ?

- Tu crois que je pourrais quitter l'ordre ?

Il s'écarta violemment d'elle, se leva. La porte claque violemment, faisant vibrer les murs. La maison en tremblait … Luna frissonna. Aujourd'hui était un jour de nouvelle lune.

* * *

- Tu es revenue ?

Luna s'avançait timidement dans le square, n'osant avertir tout de suite Draco de sa présence, le temps de profiter de la sérénité de l'endroit.

- Oui, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas …

- Non, juste que de nous voir tous les deux sur nos balançoires comme des gosses, ça doit être plutôt comiques.

Luna imagina la scène. Deux silhouettes prostrées dans le froid, sous la pâle lumière de la lune, enveloppées de brume, aux sourires de fantômes.

- Nous devons ressembler à des fantômes, souffla-t-elle, en contemplant la fumée blanchâtre qui sortait de ses lèvres.

Draco haussa les épaules.

- Peu importe, grommela-t-il. C'est peut-être ce que nous sommes.

Il se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas. Puis s'arrêtant brusquement, il se tourna vers Luna et lui demanda d'un ton abrupt :

- Tu as réécrit quelque chose … Depuis l'autre jour ?

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Avec un soupir il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un minuscule morceau de parchemin déchiré et lui tendit.

- Ah … Euh …

Elle murmura tout doucement deux vers sans rimes. Draco eut beau tendre l'oreille, il ne distingua qu'un souffle.

- Pourrais-tu répéter ?

- Je ne veux pas les dire tout hauts, répondit Luna levant les yeux vers le ciel. Ils sont encore trop fragiles, la caresse de l'air les briserait …

Draco ne fut pas sûr de la comprendre. Il finit par répliquer d'un air moqueur :

- Tu n'as qu'à me les dire à l'oreille, au moins il n'y aura plus de risque.

A sa grande surprise, Luna se leva et, se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, et lui chuchota ses quelques mots à l'oreille, très vite.

_Des accords étranges résonnant en son immatériel_

_Des litanies bizarres aux promesses inassouvies ..._


	4. Grains de Café

_**Pairing** : (j'avais oublié, honte à moi !) ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont bien sûr à Mme J.K Rowling._

_**Auteur** : Nebelhime_

_**Perso principal** : Luna Lovegood (« une aura de folie douce »)_

_**Déclaration de l'auteur **: Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas actualisé et mis de nouveaux chapitres. Je gardais ce dernier dans mes tiroirs en attendant de pouvoir le relire. Finalement, je vous le livre comme ça, tout brut. Merci à Demoness Lange pour sa review._

_Voilà bonne lecture à vous._

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Grains de café**

Enveloppée de l'odeur du café qui passe, la main droite agrippée à sa tasse fumante, Luna contemplait le minuscule typhon de ténèbres que provoquait le mouvement incertain de sa cuillère. Elle jeta un coup d'œil distrait dehors. Dehors, la pluie battait rageusement le pavé, implacable. Le ciel lourd semblait prêt à écraser le monde …

- Fais un peu plus attention à ce que tu fais, je te prie, lui souffla Ron.

Elle se redressa brusquement, comme réveillée en sursaut au sortir d'un long rêve et le regarda d'un air hébété. Quelques gouttes noires luisaient sur la table, et Ron la regardait d'un air désapprobateur. Le discours d'Hermione résonnait toujours dans la grande pièce, elle distinguait à nouveau les rumeurs des conversations, les bruits imperceptibles des respirations.

- Sois un peu plus attentive, soupira-t-il d'un ton exaspéré.

- Ah, euh … Oui, bien sûr, balbutia-t-elle.

Ravalant difficilement sa salive, elle ajouta d'une voix un peu tremblante :

- Excuse moi, je suis un peu fatiguée, ces temps-ci …

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur le discours qu'Hermione continuait à tenir, montrant de sa baguette des parchemins voletant à travers la pièce. Elle sentait les regards posés sur elle, plus lourds à chaque fois. Elle se sentait toujours plus mal à chacun de ses rassemblements, se noyant dans l' atmosphère poisseuse et étouffante qui régnait.

- Que penses-tu, Luna, de cette décision ? Retentit soudain la voix de Harry, alors qu'il dardait sur elle un regard pénétrant.

La jeune femme se sentit défaillir. Elle n'avait absolument rien entendu, n'entendait absolument rien, toute entière dans les quelques mots qui dansaient encore dans sa tête, dans le néant du café où elle s'abandonnait volontiers.

- Eh bien, nous pensons … Commença Ron, précipitamment.

- Je n'ai pas dit « vous », Ron, et je connais parfaitement ton avis sur la question, répliqua Harry. C'est Luna que je veux entendre.

- Je … Murmura la jeune femme.

Les mots ne parvenaient pas à ses lèvres. Pas encore prête à renier son quotidien, plus en mesure de le vivre non plus … Elle sentit la main de Ron se saisir la sienne et la serrer, mince réconfort qui la fit trembler davantage.

- Ecoute Harry, c'est ridicule, tu vois bien que Luna, ces temps-ci, est un peu … Fatiguée. On n'est quand même plus en classe, pour que tu exiges une réponse comme ça, arbitrairement.

- On croirait entendre Rogue… Siffla une voix traînante de l'autre côté de la table.

Luna regarda tour à tour Harry, soufflé, et Malefoy, qui fixait le jeune homme, impassible. Elle serra à son tour la main de Ron.

- Comment … Comment oses-tu ? Fit Harry.

- Bref, il serait peut-être temps de … Dit Hermione d'une voix un peu trop forte.

- De conclure, en effet, Continua Ron.

Il se leva, entraînant Luna, suivi d'Hermione. Malefoy fit de même, quittant délibérément des yeux Harry comme s'il n'était plus digne d'intérêt, et s'approcha de la troupe. Avant de sortir, Avant de franchir la porte, Luna l'entendit lancer auprès de Harry, toujours immobile sur son fauteuil :

- Je ne voulais pas disons … T'atteindre à ce point. Juste pour dire que ta conduite envers elle me semble un peu exagérée … Chacun a ses hauts et ses bas, hein …

Elle sourit doucement et se serra un peu contre Ron, lui chuchotant pour eux deux :

- Merci de m'avoir défendue …

* * *

Elle marchait dans la rue, un sac pendouillant à son épaule. Il lui fallait presser le pas. Elle voulait passer son après-midi à la bibliothèque, dans le calme et le bruit des pages qu'on tourne discrètement. Les maisons défilaient de chaque côté de la route, ternes, grises, à l'image du ciel, à l'image de l'asphalte. A l'image de tant d'êtres calfeutrés derrière leurs fenêtres, contemplant l'existence derrière une vitre floue. Aimant à discuter avec leur reflet déformé. A l'image de leurs regards éteints lorsqu'ils arpentent les rues. Un carnet recroquevillé dans une de poches perdues du sac, une plume froissée et un peu mordillée perchée sur l'oreille. L'épisode de la matinée la hantait. Elle réalisait parfois que les regards des passants lui étaient adressées. Elle se concentrait alors sur la mélodie fictive qui ornementait son chemin, et feignait de les oublier. Après tout, elle n'avait fait de mal à personne.

Elle se trouva enfin devant le grand bâtiment de pierre de la bibliothèque et sourit distraitement à Draco qui l'attendait là. Celui-ci lui répondit par un bref signe de la main et entra sans demander son reste. Luna accéléra le pas et pénétra à son tour dans la grande salle aux murs recouverts d'étagères pleines à craquer. Elle saisit un grimoire de rhétorique au passage et s'assit en face du jeune homme. Elle s'immergea immédiatement dans l'étude des lettres et des runes. Après un silence, la voix de Draco s'éleva doucement dans le silence ambiant.

- Tu vas ?

Sans lever les yeux du livre, elle haussa les épaules.

- Peut-être, et toi ?

Il avança le bras, mit le doigt sous le menton de la jeune femme et l'obligea à relever la tête.

- J'aime bien qu'on me regarde quand je parle.

- Il y a des pays où c'est considéré comme une insulte …

- Cela t'arrange bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle le fixa avec insistance jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente obligé de détourner le regard.

- Sans doute …

Il changea de sujet.

- Ce matin ?

- Oui, j'attire des ennuis, et pas uniquement à moi. J'avoue, je ne parviens plus à me concentrer.

- Est-ce au moins au profit de quelque chose ?

Elle sortit de son sac un minuscule morceau de parchemin, et le lui tendit. Après avoir lu avec difficulté les quelques phrases griffonnées dessus, il fit :

- Au moins, oui …

- Je devrais étudier, lança-t-elle en se replongeant dans son grimoire.

Sans un mot, il se leva et s'assit à côté d'elle. D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit apparaître deux grandes tasses de café.

- J'avais cru voir que tu n'avais pas pu boire la tienne ce matin, ajouta-t-il, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

Elle répondit à son sourire et, tandis qu'il se penchait à son tour sur le grimoire, reprit sa lecture.

* * *

_Il était une jeune fille au sourire toujours un peu plus triste que les autres. L'été, elle courait vers le parc, sa jupe plissée battant sur ses genoux, les joues rosies par le vent, deux pétales de fleurs posés sur ses pommettes hautes. Comme une farce malicieuse du printemps lui-même. Ses yeux brillaient quand de sa baguette de bois sombre se déversaient des étincelles d'or et d'argent. Il était une jeune fille qui se réfugiait toujours sous l'arbre mort, le dimanche matin et qui, à l'aurore, notait secrètement de son carnet quelques phrases impertinentes. Le nez au vent. Il était une jeune fille aux yeux couleur de lune. Il est une jeune femme aux paupières scellées, au regard balbutiant, à la lumière vacillante …_


	5. Valse d'automne

_**Pairing** : (j'avais oublié, honte à moi !) ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont bien sûr à Mme J.K Rowling._

_**Auteur** : Nebelhime_

_**Perso principal** : Luna Lovegood (« une aura de folie douce »)_

_**Déclaration de l'auteur **: L'inspiration est revenue ! Après un bug informatique, je suis de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre. Je voulais remercier Ayako pour ces review : Luna étudie pour recommencer à écrire, et donc lit sans doute des arts poétiques, ou des ouvrages à propos des symboles, de littérature sorcière, en fait. Sinon, il est vrai que j'ai adapté un peu les personnages à ma sauce, mais je vais essayer d'apporter des réponses, certaines justifications de ces changements au fil de l'histoire. Nous entrons dans ma fic la plus longue ! (la précédente était inachevée, et** Orchidée** se termine à 5 chapitres et un épilogue) Encore merci de m'avoir lue. Merci aussi à Demoness Lange et à microbe, et encore désolée pour le délai. Bonne lecture à vous !_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 5 : Valse d'automne.**

La porte crissa et elle laisse tomber violemment le lourd sac rempli de livres et de grimoires. Ron était assis dos à l'entrée, attablé devant des piles de notes.

- Où étais-tu ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Où est-ce que tu étais ? Répéta-t-il.

- Si tu me le demandes comme ça, c'est que tu sais très bien où j'étais …

Les mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres en un murmure, un souffle. Ron se leva et la fixa avec colère.

- Je voulais l'entendre de ta part …

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je crois plus tout ce que mes amis me disent à ton sujet ! Cria-t-il en serrant les poings.

Elle allait répondre, quand il reprit :

- Je fais de mon mieux pour te défendre, de garder auprès de moi, auprès de nous, je vais jusqu'à mettre en doute la parole de mes propres amis, et pendant ce temps là, toi, tu prends des rendez-vous avec ce … Ce …

- Vas-y, crache le morceau, lança-t-elle sèchement, en affrontant son regard.

- J'aurais jamais pensé que tu me ferais ça. J'avais confiance en toi ! Et toi tu …

Il se détourna et se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, en tremblant de tout son corps. La jeune femme ne pouvait déterminer s'il était plus animé par la colère ou le chagrin. Elle savait parfaitement que ce moment arriverait, un jour ou l'autre. Mais pas si tôt … Egoïste à vouloir se reconstruire, et dominer la césure de sa vie ? A trop jouer avec les autres, pour son propre équilibre. Elle fit quelques pas vers son mari, se tordant les mains, ne sachant quoi dire.

- Je dormirais dans le canapé, le temps que tu trouves quelque part où aller. Je suis pas du genre à te mettre à la rue. Mais je te conseillerais de faire tes valises au plus vite, dit-il d'une voix monocorde, sans esquisser un geste.

Luna s'arrêta net. Partir … Oui elle y avait songé, elle en avait même eu presque envie. Mais un lien ténu la retenait encore ici. Pour Ron. Ne pas le laisser aux mains de la solitude comme ça, et parce qu'elle tenait encore à lui. Même s'ils n'avaient probablement jamais été du même monde. Elle refit quelques pas jusqu'à s'arrêter juste derrière lui. Elle sentait leurs deux respirations se calquant sur le même rythme, et leva légèrement la main, dans l'intention de la poser sur son épaule. Juste … Se résigna et monta silencieusement les escaliers. Pas un seul mot écrit, pas une seule parole ne lui venait.

* * *

Ginny arpentait la pièce, faisant les cent pas. Elle repensait à ce matin, songeuse. A l'air absent de Luna, son regard complètement perdu, son élan de tendresse vers Ron. Le comportement de son amie lui semblait bien étrange. Maintenant. Avant ses absences étaient si fréquentes qu'ils s'étonnaient plus de ses instants de lucidité qu'autre chose. Elle se rappelait encore ses silences plein d'éloquences et ses regards doux dans les situations trop difficiles, ses vérités trop dures à entendre, dites d'un air si naïf qu'on ne pouvait finalement pas se sentir si blessé. Auparavant, quand elle parlait avec Luna, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver face à un enfant. Ou un adulte qui avait du grandir trop vite, tellement qu'il se prenait à jouer à l'enfant, pour qu'on s'occupe de lui à son tour. Parce qu'il en avait trop vécu. Beaucoup trop pour lui.

- A quoi tu penses ?

Elle se tourna vers Harry, surprise.

- Oh euh …

- Tu m'as l'air soucieuse, ajouta-t-il.

- Qui ne l'est pas en ce moment ? Demanda-t-elle en le fixant intensément.

- Bien sûr mais …

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer.

- C'est à propos de Luna.

Le visage d'Harry se décomposa.

- Oui, j'ai toujours pensé que Ron …

- Oh arrête, s'indigna la jeune femme. C'était à lui de décider, c'est sa vie, un point c'est tout. Tu n'as pas à avoir le monopole sur ses décisions ! Ne pense pas que diriger la vie de chacun te donnera plus de pouvoirs pour notre lutte !

Elle s'arrêta un bref instant. Trop de choses se bousculaient derrière ses lèvres. Comme l'envie de vomir un flot de mots blessants et acérés, rendus féroces d'avoir été trop gardés.

- Ou plutôt devrais-je dire … _Ta _lutte … Nous n'avons jamais eu notre place là dedans. Luna encore moins. Elle est comme ça, et vous l'avez forcé à sortir de ses rêves, à sortir d'elle-même. Elle se déguise pour vous plaire, pour _te_ plaire.

Harry pâlit.

- De quel droit tu rattaches ça à … A nous ?

- Parce qu'au fond c'est toujours la même chose ! Cria-t-elle d'un ton de défi.

Elle s'effondra, laissant échapper quelques sanglots.

- Et …

Harry sembla hésiter. Il s'approcha de Ginny et demanda plus doucement :

- Sans nous … Aurait-elle fait quelque chose ?

- Je ne sais pas … Elle a toujours été un peu décalée de la réalité … Mais pas à ce point-là je pense …

Elle se tourna vers Harry.

- C'est juste qu'elle pensait venir à ces réunions comme avant. En tant qu'amie …

* * *

La plume se brisa sur le parchemin. Sa main tremblait. Ses mots larmoyaient. Pas assez sincères. A moitié ailleurs, le visage dénué de toute expression, juste nimbé de larmes, elle se leva doucement et alluma le poste. Quelques accords mélancoliques de guitare emplirent la chambre vide. Elle frissonna. Elle avait froid. Dans un instant de rage, elle déchiqueta violement son bout de parchemin qui vint s'éparpiller sur le parquet. Minables confettis un peu froissés. Comme un lendemain de fête.

Elle songeait à la voix froide de Ron. N'arrivait à déterminer ce qu'il pensait, jusqu'où il se trompait. Ne savait elle-même où elle en était. Envie subite de fracasser un miroir, de nuire à sa propre image. Parce qu'elle se détestait, de répandre tout ce désordre autour d'elle. Peut-être n'aurait-elle jamais du y croire. A ces réunions de l'AD, à cette alliance qui au fil des temps, se dématérialisait. Neville l'avait compris, lui. Avait quitté le petit groupe dès qu'Harry avait commencé à y affirmer son autorité. Parce qu'il prenait tout ça d'abord comme une affaire personnelle, et que les autres l'aidaient dans ses desseins. Mais il n'était plus question depuis longtemps d'une union solide. Draco l'avait vu aussi … A l'évocation du jeune homme, son cœur se serra. Elle ne pensait pas se rapprocher autant de lui. Mais malgré tout, leur histoire, ou comment elle finissait, avait bien trop de points communs. Les regards méfiants, les sacrifices, l'humiliation de se ranger derrière ce quelqu'un … Allongée de travers sur le lit, sur le dos, les yeux levés vers la fenêtre où scintillait un ciel parsemé d'étoiles, elle cessa soudain de divaguer. Des notes ténues lui parvenaient d'en bas. Le vieux gramophone poussiéreux crachotait bien un peu, mais d'un bond elle éteignit son propre poste, et se mit à valser, le regard dans le vide, les bras ouverts vers l'absent, ou le n'importe qui. Sa chemise de nuit blanche dans l'obscurité, tournoyant sur ses chevilles. Elle devait être grotesque. D'un comique un peu triste, qui vous donne envie de pleurer. Comme une petite fille qui danse dans la robe de mariée de sa mère …


	6. Horizons Fermés

_**Pairing** : (j'avais oublié, honte à moi !) ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont bien sûr à Mme J.K Rowling._

_**Auteur** : Nebelhime_

_**Perso principal** : Luna Lovegood (« une aura de folie douce »)_

_**Déclaration de l'auteur **: Après un looong moment de silence, je me suis repenchée sur l'histoire de Luna, après un rêve où j'ai vu Dray oô Donc voilà voilà, nouveau chapitre écrit cet après-midi 6 Juillet, relu une fois (je mettrais des versions corrigées à la fin de la fic) Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que les choses se concrétisent, je n'en sais trop rien. Les personnages m'échappent toujours un peu ;) Je tenais à remercier ceux qui ont lu et reviewé : _

_**Ayako** : c'est intéressant de voir les commentaires évoluer au fil des chapitres ;) Pour le triangle Dray/Ron, oui, je cherche un peu cette sympathie pour Ron en fait, parce qu'il n'a rien fait de mal, qu'il cherche à la protéger, alors qu'elle elle ne songe qu'à partir. Elle est un peu égoïste peut-être, mais ce qui la retient encore, c'est sa conscience par rapport à ça je pense._

_**Kaorulabelle** : Que dire, sinon merci ?_

_**Cemeil **: Si jamais j'ai réussi ça … ) Luna est un de mes persos préférés en fait, du coup j'ai inventé tout un ressenti autour d'elle. Je trouve que c'est un perso qui a énormément de potentiel._

_**Lowelyne **: Poétique ? Wahouh Je suis heureuse de voir que j'ai réussi à toucher qq personnes en fait, j'ai toujours peur d'avoir un style trop … froid._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 6 : Horizons fermés.**

Le hibou battit nerveusement des ailes, semant malgré lui quelques plumes au gré du vent. La fenêtre grande ouverte, dans sa chemise de nuit blanche, Luna nouait une lettre à sa patte, les doigts tremblants. Elle dut s'y reprendre à trois fois, dans ses gestes fiévreux et maladroits. L'oiseau, impatient, lui asséna finalement un coup de bec et elle le lâcha en poussant un petit cri. Il s'envola aussitôt, emportant le morceau de parchemin, poussant un hululement rauque dans l'obscurité. La jeune femme le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à devenir un petit point noir à l'horizon puis disparaître totalement dans la nuit noire. Le vent sifflait en faisant claquer la fenêtre. Ses longues mèches blondes flottant autour de son visage, elle se recroquevilla instinctivement, face au souffle glacé.

- Recouche toi, tu vas attraper froid …

Ron était apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte et s'avança dans la chambre ; il saisit doucement Luna par les épaules pour l'asseoir sur le lit. Elle se laissa faire, silencieuse, presque apathique. Poupée de chiffon aux yeux globuleux. Lui, toujours sans la regarder ferma la fenêtre énergiquement. Les deux battants claquèrent violemment et Luna frissonna. Il se rapprocha d'elle, sembla hésiter, prêt à dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Elle finit par croiser son regard. Il rougit, et précipitamment, l'aida à s'allonger, borda la couverture. Encore un fois, il s'arrêta, quelques secondes, et furtivement déposa un baiser sur son front avant de repartir rapidement, sans lui donner le temps de réagir.

La jeune femme s'enroula dans la couverture, les yeux humides et les paupières lourdes. Toujours aussi tiraillée. Les choses n'étaient, finalement, jamais simples … Elle se mordit la lèvre et tenta de trouver le sommeil. Ce n'était plus des monstres qui se cachaient dans les ombres de la chambre, c'étaient ses doutes, c'étaient ses angoisses …

* * *

Draco faisait les cent pas dans la petite chambre exiguë. En bas, les rires des Griffondors, mi-inquiets, mi-hypocrites. Depuis la petite lucarne, il jeta un coup d'œil anxieux au square toujours désert, aux balançoires désespéramment immobiles. Depuis l'épisode de la bibliothèque, Luna n'avait plus donné signe de vie, et ça l'inquiétait. Depuis ce jour là, les regards s'étaient fait plus insistants, tellement plus lourds, lourds de reproches. Lui ne comprenait pas. A moins que partager un café devant un livre de littérature magique soit considéré comme un acte adultère … C'était tellement ridicule qu'il aurait volontiers lancé un sarcasme pour souligner leur bêtise paranoïaque. Si cela n'avait pas impliqué Luna … Ca avait bien été la seule du groupe à garder confiance en lui, malgré tout.

Il avait bien pensé à partir, à tout laisser tomber. Il avait trahi sa famille, tout ce qui avait fait son éducation, abandonné ses plus intimes convictions pour adhérer à cette lutte, comme pour racheter une moitié de sa vie. Pour la purification des idées noires qui allaient et venaient toujours un peu dans sa tête. Pour sceller ce conflit intérieur qu'il menait depuis toujours avec lui-même. Il savait très bien que si on le retrouvait, c'en était fini de lui. Coupable de la plus haute trahison. A ce prix là, il n'avait droit qu'à une reconnaissance méfiante, et à une vigilance de tous les instants. Dans des moments comme ça, Draco se demandait comment avait bien pu faire Rogue pour jouer constamment un double jeu. Lui-même devait s'y être perdu …

Soudain il entendit frapper trois fois à la porte. Etonné, le jeune homme ouvrit la porte et découvrit Ginny, l'air boudeur sur le pas de la porte.

- Que me veux-tu ? demanda-t-il, d'un ton sec.

- Il y a un hibou en bas pour toi … Harry veut pas te le donner, car il pense que ça vient de Luna alors tu vois, par rapport à Ron, tout ça …

Son masque de dureté, de dédain et d'orgueil tomba et se brisa en mille morceau sur le sol. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement, et il regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux.

- Mais … Savent-ils au moins qu'il ne s'est rien passé ? Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle fit la moue.

- Tu sais, ils raisonnent pas trop comme ça …

Elle le regarda à son tour avec insistance.

- C'est vrai qu'il n'y a rien entre vous ?

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux. Sa vie n'était qu'un lot de trahisons.

- Entre.

La jeune femme regarda derrière elle, et finit par entrer. Elle promena son regard avec curiosité sur les murs nus de la chambre, éclairés par la faible lueur d'une lampe à huile.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose, ici, désolé. Marmonna-t-il. Assied toi sur le lit.

Elle s'exécuta et il prit place à ses côtés.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle.

- J'en sais rien …

- C'est tout ? Fit Ginny en écarquillant les yeux.

- Bah euh oui …

Il ravala sa salive, et continua.

- Luna et moi nous sommes rapprochés l'un de l'autre par hasard, et quand on a vu qu'on avait beaucoup de points communs, on a décidé de discuter un peu. J'ai découvert qu'elle menait un grand projet qui lui faisait du bien, et j'ai décidé de l'aider, voilà tout.

Il avait insisté sur le mot « bien », sans plus jeter un regard vers la jeune fille.

- Mais … Ron ne pouvait pas le faire ?

- Ton frère n'est pas connu pour sa finesse dans ce genre de choses, répliqua-t-il, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Ginny sourit à son tour et se leva.

- Je suis rassurée … Ces histoires, vous les règlerez entre vous, j'ai pas à me mêler de ça. Je vois juste que tu n'as rien à cacher …

Elle tourna les talons et allait sortir de la chambre quand elle se ravisa et se tourna, le sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai réussi à subtiliser la lettre, en la remplaçant par un autre parchemin en fait ... Tiens !

Elle la lui lança avant de disparaître en dévalant les escaliers quatre à quatre. Draco saisit le bout de papier au vol, abasourdi, et le contempla entre ses mains. Sans oser l'ouvrir. Finalement, il déposa la lettre sur son lit, la regarda encore un instant avant de sortir de la chambre et de descendre doucement l'escalier. Prêt à rejoindre les autres en bas. Prêt à ignorer le regard interrogatif de Ginny.

* * *

_La jeune fille faisait mine d'ignorer les sarcasmes, les moqueries. Tout était bon. La crinière ébouriffée, les breloques de pacotille, les yeux trop grands, l'air rêveur. A rechercher ses affaires perdues, les autres cachées, comme un viol sur son jardin secret. Des larmes qui ne voudraient qu'éclater, un carnet égaré, par inattention. Même pas par méchanceté. Elle parcourt les couloirs, absente d'elle-même, à la recherche des vestiges de son âme. Une ombre se projette sur ses pieds. Un jeune homme adossé à la fenêtre et sa cour._

_- Hé, Lovegood, ça fait quoi d'être un éternel exclu ?_

_Elle tourne la tête, blessée, vers les yeux glacés. De jeunes Serpentards rient déjà à la première pierre. Un instant, elle crut déceler une lueur de compréhension derrière le sarcasme. Et partit en courant. Presque en sourire. Au moins partageait-elle ce fardeau avec un ennemi …_


End file.
